


Should I write-

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Fainting, Fevers, Fluff, Jesse is shorter then Lukas, M/M, MCSM - Freeform, Male Jesse - Freeform, Minecraft Story Mode - Freeform, Passing out., Sickfic sorta?, Witherstorm - Freeform, jesskas.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Idea!
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The question (not chapter)

Should I write jesskas one shot things/

Where every time Jesse could have gotten injured he did and it’s really realistic and real,

Lukas comforts him and helps his wounds basically,

This fandom is dead but I decided to really like it rn sadly. 

I will come back and if good results then yes.

(Male Jesse green suspenders.)


	2. Pama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So y’all know when they fought pama and Lukas passed out? This time it happens but just with Jesse instead.

Lukas felt his connection waver, slowly fading. His controlled body looked up towards Jesse, and Lukas watched with hope as Jesse ripped the redstone heart directly out of PAMA, freeing all the controlled.

His connected severed almost immediately and he felt exhausted, but relieved. He almost collapsed, but held himself up, he needed to, he had already tried to kill Jesse, he didn’t want to give him anymore trouble. He was free, He could finally be in control of his body again, not have that stupid voice constantly telling him what and what not to do. He felt grateful, if it wasn’t for Jesse he would still be under the control. He made a mental note to thank Jesse. (Man, all of his thoughts are about Jesse huh?)

Speaking of Jesse, he was standing ontop of the hearts (container? Box?) blinking slowly and staring directly at the heart, his eyes slowly unfocusing. He started swaying softly, Almost tripping off the heart many times. Lukas felt his stomach twist in knots, did he accidentally hurt Jesse without realizing?

“Jesse?” Lukas asked, concern leaking through his tone. Jesse either didn’t hear him or didn’t care. Lukas felt his anxiety spike, Something was wrong, he never acted like this unless he was sick, in which he still tried to hide it (the bastard, Lukas still doesn’t know why he hides it).

Lukas stood and walked closer just as Jesse collapsed, his eyes fluttering to a close. Lukas shot out, hurriedly putting the redstone heart into his inventory before scooping Jesse up, one arm supporting his chest and head and the other looped under his legs. Lukas almost felt like throwing up, he knew something was wrong but how didn’t he notice it? Why didn’t it happen faster? And along with that, what is wrong with Jesse? Why didn’t he tell anyone? His eyes quickly scanned his body, however he found no stab marks or blood.

Questions swarmed his head, making it very hard to think straight. (Jesse’s dead, he’s dying) his mind happily supplied. Lukas bit his lip as tears swarmed his eyes, even the thought of that broke something inside of him. He can’t be dead, he defeated the witherstorm, defeated Aiden and the white pumpkin, so no, he just simply can’t be dead. It’s not possible.

He wouldn’t let a computer kill him, right?

He took a shaking breath before climbing up the wall, taking extra long with a body in his hands. By the time he was up he barely took any time in sitting down and adjusting the smaller Boy in his arms. The floor was cold but he would deal with that problem once he knew Jesse was okay. 

Jesses head was positioned comfortably on his chest, his legs hung over the side of lukas’s. Jesses chest was moving subtly up and down, and most of Lukas’s attention was directed towards that, just a reminder that he was alive and breathing was enough to calm Lukas down significantly. 

“You did it! You-“ Petra exclaimed as she burst into the room, happily smiling. However, her expression fell when she glanced towards them, quickly turning to one of worry.

“What is going-“ Ivor trailed after her, his angry expression changing to an (almost) concerned one. “Oh.” His voice was softer, odd for ivor. They both trailed over to them, standing farther away then Lukas was. 

“Is he..” Petra trailed off, unsure, scared. Lukas shook his head, “No, he’s still breathing.” He replied simply, his attention fully on Jesse. Petra smirked at him, wiggling her eyebrows. Lukas decided to ignore her for the time being. 

“Well? What happened!?” Ivor demanded, voice harsh. Lukas took a breath before giving a brief explanation. “Well Jesse ripped the heart out, then just.. passed out.” Lukas explained, his attention shifting slightly to look up.

Petra looked worried, however something in her eyes just told Lukas that they would be having a talk later. (He knew what it would be about, Petra had a thing about being able to read people like open books, even if they were closed off) Ivors face was blank, although if you knew him well enough you could tell he was worried for him. (It was Sweet, Lukas always thought of them as father and son.)

Lukas glanced down just in time to see jesses eyes fluttering open, he let out a small groan as he woke up, slowly starting to sit up. “Hey Lukas.” Jesse spoke, his voice was rough and scratchy, making his worry spike yet again.

As soon as he spoke Lukas wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly, shoving his face into the crook of jesses neck. “Jesse!- oh I’m so glad you’re okay!” He half-yelled. Jesse laughed softly before wrapping his arms around Lukas. “Yeah, I’m glad you’re okay too.” 

After awhile they slowly unwrapped from the hug, Jesse smiling softly up at Lukas. Lukas felt his face start to burn, however he tried to ignore his heart starting to beat faster, he would overthink it later. 

He had always had feelings for the smaller boy, ever since that endercon. Jesse had always made him feel welcome in the group even when the others wouldn’t, he always stood up for Lukas when he couldn’t stand up for himself. Although Jesse always had a thing for getting into dangerous situations and almost always getting injured (Lukas would scold him every time while patching his wounds, Jesse would only grin back at him.) he still loved him all the same. 

“Soo..” Petra said, breaking the silence. “What happened?” Jesse rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, seemingly preparing himself to get yelled at. “Well, since we went through the portal to get here if had a.. headache? Sorta?” Jesse replied, and Lukas felt worried and slightly guilty. (Also angry, why wouldn’t Jesse tell them? Does he think they don’t care?) 

“So I just ignored it, then it got worse. And now we’re here.” Jesse finished, bracing himself to get scolded. Lukas sighed and picked Jesse back up, earning a Yelp in protest before slinging him on his back. “I’m not allowing you to walk if you have a chance of fainting on the way back.” Lukas said, worried. 

Jesse frowned but allowed it, loosely locking his knees around Lukas and wrapped his arms around his chest. 

And if Jesse fell asleep on the way back, that was for them to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry- it’s rushed and short 🥲


	3. Witherstorm pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, Jesse gets hurt, it’s my favorite prompt I’m sorry.

Jesse smiled as the command block exploded in a colorful rainbow of reds greens and other colors Jesse was to tired to point out. He felt relieved, the command block was finally gone, the witherstorm finally dead. He sighed in relief, sagging down as the tentacle let him go.

He didn’t think of all the injuries he had sustained while fighting, how his left leg was bleeding heavily, stopping him from walking or even moving that leg without pain. He ignored the fact that the right side of his stomach was slashed open, blood pouring out the wound and soaking through his cloths, the armor had broken halfway through the fight.

He allowed himself to fall down the seemingly endless hole, wind passing through his hair, tossing and throwing him around in every open spot, occasionally hitting him against the walls of the (now dead) storm, he could care less about his injuries or how much pain he was in, everyone was finally free. He hoped that Petras wither sickness would finally disappear, he had hope, he always did.

He felt guilty over Reuben, he shouldn’t have ever been involved in something like this, he could only hope he would be alright in the end, although something deep down knew he wouldn’t.

He hoped for a lot of things, and this is one of them. 

Suddenly the wind stopped, and everything felt so cold. The sound of crashing started surrounding him, and after a moment of thinking he realized he was in the water. He felt so tired, so very tired. His limp body fell deeper into the water, slowly sinking down.

He felt oddly calm, if he were to die he would be happy to die here, as long as everyone else is safe. He felt his consciousness start slipping away, fading to black to white them back to the brownish blue of the water. He felt bad that his blood took away from the soft blue of water, water blue was such a pretty color.

Just as his eyes slipped shut he felt a hand grab his wrist, pulling him up.

————————————————————

Lukas grinned from ear to as the witherstorm exploded, all three parts began crumbling and falling apart. He sighed with relief, they were free. “Lukas!” Petra exclaimed from behind him, sounding happier and healthier then she had been in days.

“Yeah?” Lukas yelled back, spinning around to face her. She was grinning. “Look!” She then stuck out her arm, the wither sickness gone. 

Lukas gasped and grinned even wider (if it was possible) “It’s gone!” She exclaimed, beginning to run to tell axel and Olivia, who were helping people out of the witherstorm. 

However his grin fell as he remembered, where’s Jesse? He hadn’t seen him since he well, got launched inside of the storm. He began to run around, looking around every thing that Jesse could be at.

He felt his face pale, what if- 

No, no no no. He can’t be dead, right? He’s way to strong to let a storm kill him, Lukas knows. So he took a deep breath and carried on, looking. 

He had grown fond of Jesse throughout this adventure, how he always protected and stood up for people he loved, and always gave second chances to everyone, even if they had hurt him. As soon as Jesse started endercon he had caught Lukas’s eye, how he was shorter then half the people there yet always so feisty, always helping everyone and trying to defuse arguments.

He stopped his inner monologue as his eye flux used on a spot of blood forming in the water, coming from a familiar figure with green overalls. Lukas felt his heart stop, that’s so much blood, so much.

He threw of his jacket quickly, and Before he could think of doing anything else he felt the cold water sting his skin, making him shiver to the best of his abilities while under the water as he swam towards the figure. He got close enough to grab his wrist just as his eyes closed, making Lukas panic more.

Lukas got a firm hold on his wrist before pulling him close, wrapping his arms around his torso before swimming back up. As he resurfaced he breathed in deeply, taking a couple deep breaths before swimming back to shore, holding Jesse close.

As he made it back to shore he gently put Jesse down before looking through his inventory. Back at ivors lab he had stolen a couple potions, one of them a healing potion. 

He quickly uncorked it and tilted Jesses head up, pouring half of it into his mouth and using the other half to put on jesses wounds, hoping to atleast stop some of the bleeding.

And stop some of the bleeding it did, stopping most of it at least. Once the bottle was empty he put it down, before grabbing his jacket and wrapping it around Jesse. He could only imagine how cold he must of been. He sighed and pulled jesses head into his lap, studying his face.

He looked eerily calm, a soft smile grazing his face. He had a scar above his eyebrow, it was healing but even now Lukas could tell it was a deep one. He knows Jesse didn’t have it at endercon but he couldn’t remember where he got it from.

He put two fingers on jesses wrist and felt his pulse, it helped calm him down knowing he wasn’t dead, his heart still beating.

He was snapped away from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Petra, looking concerned while holding out bandages. Lukas took them gratefully as he began wrapping them around Jesses injuries. 

“So.. what happened?” Petra inquired, sitting down next to them. Lukas sighed as he remembered.

“So the thing was defeated right? Then you came up to me and blah blah, then I realized that I hadn’t seen Jesse come out so I ran around the witherstorm looking for him. Then I saw blood in the water and Jesse, so I took off my jacket and dived in, took him out, and have him a healing potion I stole from ivors.” He concluded, watching as Petras face turned to a smirk.

“So, the witherstorm was defeated and the first thing you did was think of Jesse?” He teased. Petra had known about his crush on the smaller boy for awhile now and would always tease him when he caught him looking at him. Lukas flushed as he sputtered an explanation, before huffing and glancing back down at Jesse, his breathing even and calm.

He smiled softly before picking Jesse back up, softly putting him on his back before standing. “Cmon, I bet axel and Olivia are worried about him.” Petra huffed before getting up, smirking at him before heading off to find them, Lukas trailing behind. 

Axel and Olivia practically hopped in relief that Jesse was okay, after Petra made Lukas tell the full story (again) they looked guilty. They all parted ways, Lukas keeping Jesse (Protests from each side , and after they made him promise to take care of him. ) with him as he headed back towards the orders temple, while the others headed back to the tree house.

By the time he got back it was Turning night, so he started making beds, only to realize he didn’t have enough for two. He flushed as he thought about it, he wanted to give Jesse the bed.. so he did. 

He gently switched jesses position from in his back to holding him, Jesse stirring slightly before relaxing again. Lukas sighed in relief and put him on the bed, making sure he would be comfortable before heading off to find Ivor to get healing potions. 

——-time jump sorry 🙃———-

As he returned back to the temple he noticed two things: Jesse was awake, and he was also crying. Lukas rushed over, putting the healing potion on the counter, sitting down next to him. “Jesse?” He asked softly, feeling for a fever. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry you had to get roped into this i shouldn’t have let you come-“ Jesse ranted, scrambling out of the bed, well. trying to. Jesse let out a Yelp as he fell, Lukas catching him before he could hit the ground. “Woah! Jesse!” He exclaimed, pulling him up. 

“Lukas please, I don’t wanna hurt you anymore then I already have.” Jesse sobbed, turning to look directly at him. His eyes were bloodshot, tears streaming down his face in what seemed like rivers, he was biting his bottom lip. Lukas felt his whole being soften before pulling Jesse close, muttering reassurance the best he could. 

Sorry for ending it here, lost motivation to write this one shot 🥴 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazy writing sorry-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choose an angst prompt (yes it’s Jesse getting hurt)

Broken ankle.  
Dizzy.  
high fever.  
Bloody Lip.  
Head wound.  
Poisoned.  
Drowned.  
Frost bitten.  
Broken wrist.  
Concussion.  
Passing out/Fainting.  
Falling through an ice lake.  
Getting stabbed.  
Suffocation.  
Wolf/Or animal attack.  
Oven/fire burn.  
Leg wound.


End file.
